Object-oriented languages such as C++ may support the virtualization of functions so that virtual calls to an invoked function are not determined until runtime. While virtual functions may be a well understood concept in a sequential context, it can be less clear how they might be efficiently implemented in a SIMD (single instruction multiple data) environment where each channel may dispatch to different code for the underlying function (e.g., multi-target SIMD calls). Indeed SIMD virtual calls may conventionally be either unsupported (e.g., DirectX from Microsoft may require all dispatch targets to be known at compile time), or if supported, inefficient because each channel may dispatch to its target function a sequential (e.g., SIMD1) fashion.